


Nobody Does It Like You

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian has just won another championship with Red Bull so it's time to celebrate exactly how he wants





	Nobody Does It Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie I sometimes miss Seb being a Red Bull driver winning all the time. Set after Brazil 2012, quite possibly my favourite race ever

She enters the crowded room and flashes Sebastian a smile. He's leaning against the bar, surrounded by friends celebrating his World Championship win. He smiles back at her, standing up straighter as she saunters over to him. "Sebastian, congratulation on your win", she reaches up to give him a celebratory hug and has to stand on her tiptoes to fully enjoy the warmth of his arms. She always feels safe in his arms, and she thinks it is one of the many things that turns her on about him.

  
He's a little drunk, still on a high celebrating his win. She doesn't really mean to, but she takes her time pulling back from the hug. He doesn't seem to mind however, he just flashes that amused smirk, the one that he realises what she's doing but enjoys it too much to say anything. Her heart is beating fast, she tries to convince herself it's the excitement of celebrating a championship win when deep down she knows it's because of Sebastian. It always is.

  
He keeps one arm behind her back. To anyone else Sebastian looks like he's leaning back on the bar but she can feel his hand gently caressing her, his touch electric even through the flimsy material of her dress. Every now and then she catches him glancing at her, heat radiating from his gaze. It thrills her to see every other woman in the room stare at him, wanting a night of passion with the newest championship winner but he only has eyes for her. She hopes this is going to be the start of another great night with him.

  
The DJ changes songs, Sebastian leans towards her, "I love this song, dance with me". He pulls her along with him heading to the dance floor. She lets him drag her along. She's pretty sure she'd go anywhere he wanted. Sebastian leads her through the crowd of people until he finally stops and turns around to face her. His grin is intoxicating, she's feeling light headed and she's not quite sure if it because of Sebastian or the alcohol she's drunk. He pulls her close, resting his hands on her waist. They start dancing to the beat, hips dangerously moving closer to each other. 

The air around them crackles with anticipation. Sebastian suddenly slides his arm around her waist, pressing her close up against him. The sudden movement throws her off balance so she has to steady herself by placing her hands on Sebastian's strong, muscular chest. They're not really moving anymore, just merely enjoying the feeling of being so close. Sebastian moves his other hand to the base of her neck and gives her the most gentle of brief kisses. Her heart beats faster and she shivers at the sensation. She glances up and him and sees his eye dark with lust. Sebastian leans in close and whispers in her ear, "You look so good right now, I want to take you here". She lets out a moan as she lets his words sink in. His fingers pushes harder into the small of her back, the pressure fuelling her passion even more. "Let everyone here watch us together, make them hear just how loud you scream my name. See how hard I can make you come". She lets out another moan at the thought. 

The music is loud and they're still on the crowded dancefloor but Sebastian is all she can see. She starts moving and kisses him again, pressing against Sebastian and she can feel his excitement growing harder. He deepens the kiss, each one becoming more heated and desperate, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She realises in that moment that she wants to taste every single part of him. 

He moves his hand from her back down to squeeze her ass, pulling her body even closer to his and she can definitely feel he's hard already, it has become incredibly clear what Sebastian wants tonight. She's not even sure you could call what they're doing could be classed as dancing anymore, it's more like a frantic make out session. It's becoming hard to breathe so she reluctantly breaks away from his kiss. Her breath hitches when she see him look as undone as she feels. He's biting his kiss swollen lips, he leans in again and whispers breathlessly, "Let's get out of here"

They hurriedly head towards the nearest exit, it leads onto a deserted alleyway. Every part of her is on fire, desire coursing through her veins. The promise of a good night in a fancy hotel room seems so far away so she stops and impatiently tugs on his arm. Sebastian turns looking confused for a moment until he hears her next words, "I don't want to wait, I want you now". 

Within a heartbeat Sebastian steps forward and presses her back into the wall, resuming kissing her, much more passionate than before. He manoeuvres them into a darkened doorway so they are shielded from any passerby. He doesn't waste time, he roughly hitches her dress up, pushes her lacy knickers to the side and pushes a finger into her. She gasps in pleasure as Sebastian moves his finger deeper inside her desperate to find the sweet spot that makes her scream his name. He quickly adds another finger, moving them in and out, carrying on the relentless pace she wants and needs. Her entire body is shaking, her moans louder, more needy than he's ever heard her before, "Please Seb, please".

Sebastian whispers in her ear, "Do you want me to take you here?". She lets out a strangled yes, so he removes his fingers in order to help her undo his jeans and slide his boxers down just enough to remove his huge cock. She bites her lip at the sight, her heart beating furiously at the thought of how good it will feel when he's finally inside her. He doesn't need any more encouragement, so lines himself up at her entrance and gently pushes forward slightly. She groans out, "More" so he moves out then in further and faster than before. She feels intensely full, a mixture of pleasure and pain which just fuels her passion for him even more. 

If she thought about where they were or the fact she is uncomfortably being pressed in the rough bricks behind her, she would be mortified. But all she can see is Sebastian, with his kiss swollen lips, hair messed up because of her running her fingers through it and vibrant blue eyes darker with desire. She can feel him breathing heavy, every moan vibrating through his body to where they are joined, how big and solid he feels inside her. All she knows is how much she wants him, how she couldn't wait to have him. How she always wants him.

She feels like every part of her body is on fire, Sebastian's touch feels electric. When he tightens his grip on her ass, lifting her legs to drive even deeper and faster inside her, she knows it won't be long before she comes. She arches her back trying to find even more glorious pressure she needs. The look on Sebastian's face shows he's not that far behind her. He's flushed, his breathing erratic and all it takes is him saying, "You're so beautiful, come for me" and she feels herself lose control, screaming his name as her orgasm ripples through her. The sight of her falling apart causes Sebastian to follow suit, she feels his cock pulse and fill her with his come. 

They stay still for a moment, both their breath erratic. She steadies herself, leaning against him whilst trying to get her breathing back to normal. Sebastian is tenderly rubbing his hand over her back and she realises he looks as shaky as she feels. He eventually pulls out and she feels empty for a moment wanting nothing more than him to still be inside her. He gently slides her dress back down, hastily shoves his cock back in his jeans and then pulls her close again. She melts in to his hug, enjoying the feeling of being near him again. He smells divine to her, a mixture of his aftershave, sex and the distinct smell of petrol that comes with him being a racing driver. She sighs contently as he places the most gentle of kisses to her lips. He has the cheekiest of grins on his face when he says, "Today was a hard race, I was planning to spend the next 24 hours in bed. Want to join me?" She's quick to nod her head in agreement, her smile matching his as he guides her towards his hotel.

 


End file.
